Paper makers and/or converters provide papers in the form of large sheets that are packaged in large boxes or with heavy duty wraps. These packages are large and heavy. Typically a package of such sheets would have dimensions up to 40".times.58".times.6" or more, and have weights up to 200 pounds and more.
Paper makers and/or converters typically provide a number of grades and colors of papers which are put up in pallet load quantities. Users, frequently would prefer to order in package quantities. In order to serve this need, vendors will take orders for package quantities and make up mixed loads. A common practice in the art is to place at least one pallet of the grades and colors ordered at floor level and make up mixed loads by manhandling the large heavy packages from the storage pallet to a transport pallet.
It is common practice in the art to store pallets containing packages of sheet papers in stacks or racks that can be several pallet loads high.
There has been a long felt and recognized need in the art for a means for removing single packages directly from storage pallets and transferring them to a pallet carried on a transport vehicle without the need for manhandling the packages. Heretofore, the art has not provided such means. The packages are large, heavy, and difficult to engage and control and move with conventionally available materials handling equipment. The value of the papers in the packages, combined with the vulnerability of the paper to damage, have heretofore made it unfeasible to use presently available materials handling units to effect pallet-to-pallet transfers of such packages.